Sleepovers and all that jazz
by minniblack
Summary: Seeing their friends together, will James and Lily finally give it a shot? Thanks to illegal activity in the dorms, they find themselves closer than they have ever been. JPLE SBOC RLOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This is one of those 5am things that my beta writer encouraged me to post...

Reviews are loved

* * *

Danielle Martin and Lily Evans had both just completed their transfiguration essays. Well Lily had done hers and Danielle had done something she called paraphrasing to Lily's essay. 

"Danielle." Lily sighed

"Lily I did not copy." Danielle smiled sweetly

"Fine but wait…you were looking at my essay?" Lily looked amused and shocked and annoyed

"Love the face and no I'm not Kylie."

"Fine…where is she?"

"Err- upstairs with Remus in our dormitory." Danielle's eye twitched a little

"Well I am tired and would like to sleep some."

"I advise you to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Danielle I am head girl and I do not sleep on couches." she sniffed gathering her books and heading upstairs.

"LILY I WARN YOU!" she called but it was too late

One peek in the door and Lily screamed along with Kylie and Danielle laughed. James and Sirius ran down from their dormitory to find Lily and Kylie yelling. Kylie was in a sheet with obvious shagging hair and Lily was holding her eyes.

"WHAT PART OF CLOSED DOOR AND DON'T BOTHER US DIDN'T YOU CATCH EVANS!" Kylie screamed

"THIS IS ILLGAL I SHOULD HAVE YOU SUSPENED" Lily sputtered "COHEN"

"Oh good comeback" Danielle said in between gasps of laughter with tears coming down her red cheeks

"SHUT UP!" Lily roared and with a turn of her heel she headed down the stairs still holding her eyes, so she fell.

James took this as an opportunity to help "Hey Evans nice of you to drop in" he grinned

"Put me down Potter." her tone was deadly calm. James knew she meant business so he set her down gently immediately.

"Hey." Danielle poked Sirius

"Yes love?" he raised an eyebrow at her

"Can I sleep in your dormitory tonight?"

He smiled genuinely "I think that can be arranged," he kissed her softly and she smiled

"Aw Evans we could have that." James put his arm around her as she watched in disgust Danielle and Sirius get into a "No I love you more." argument

"Well maybe not that." James gave a funny look that resembled Jack Sparrow when he was grossed out.

Lily laughed softly, looking into his beautiful blue eyes for the first time and she felt something her stomach…butterflies. She was glad his arm was around her because she settled into it.

James noticed this and blushed awkwardly "Err lets sit down and discuss our options."

"What options do I have James?" Lily asked

"The same as Dani has." he grinned slightly

"NO I am not sleeping with you." she said firmly "I cant believe im sleeping with you…" she muttered an hour later.

"I see no complaints Lils, James is fine." Danielle winked

"HEY!" Sirius protested, but was shut up by James' winking back a Danielle and she blowing a kiss at him

"Well that's enough of that." Lily interjected

"Jealous much?" Danielle smirked

Lily scoffed "No."

"Right…" Sirius coughed

James grinned and picked Lily up, throwing her on his bed "James potter do that again and you will lose both of your hands!"

"Okay okay sorry!" he laughed throwing his hands up in mock surrender

Lily put a barricade of pillows between them but had to take them down after they had no pillows to sleep on. Meanwhile Sirius had Danielle at his side, arm around her as they talked quietly and kissed occasionally. Lily looked over at them, and sighed. She and James were shoulder to shoulder on their backs.

"What's wrong Lils?" James asked

"They are so happy."

"Yeah they are. She is the best thing that ever happened to him."

"He to her as well." Lily laughed softly at James' confused expression

"Uh Lily I speak English."

"It means he is the best thing that happened to her as well."

"Oh" James said softly yawning "Well goodnight Lily"

"Goodnight James"

They closed their eyes but could hear Danielle and Sirius laughing, with the curtains closed

"Wonder what they're doing" Lily smirked

"Nothing Sirius is a good boy and abides by Dani's one year rule"

"Cute" Lily said

"So are you" James blurted out "Im so sorry Lily it slipped and-"

Lily put her finger to James' lips "It's alright…thank you"

"Lily?"

"Yes James"

"Since we are going to sleep together and all" he paused to laugh letting her know he was joking "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes James…I would love to now goodnight" she kissed his cheek and drifted into a happy sleep where James slipped his arm around her and pulled her close.


End file.
